


Wrecked, Again

by Wolfscub



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: D/s, Drabble, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Mention of Strapping, dom!Tom, dominant Tom, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfscub/pseuds/Wolfscub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short for a summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked, Again

**Author's Note:**

> Mature Audiences Only
> 
> NSFW (barely)
> 
> Just a short nothing, inspired by the pic and thoughts of Hybrid!Tom . . .
> 
> I don't know the origin of the photo, but I'd be only too glad to give credit to the source.
> 
> Erotica, Smutty Smut Smut, Dom!Tom, D/s, Mention of Strapping, Fluff, Insecurity, Drabble

[](http://s1008.photobucket.com/user/phillyloo/media/HowYoushould_zps4bf9121b.jpg.html)

"No, don't look at me . . . " you mewl, pulling the covers up over your head, trying to stop him from staring down at you - even if it _is_ with blatantly hungry eyes - knowing your hair's a mess, makeup streaked with tears - so much less than perfect than he is, even now, after you thought you'd completely wrecked each other just a few minutes ago . . .

Suddenly, the sheet is yanked away from you, stripped all the way down and off the bed, cruelly exposing your naked body as he leans over you, pinning hands that are still in the act of grasping futilely for the relative comfort and safety of the covers to the bed beside your head as he spreads your legs beneath him, forcing your body to open to him submissively in welcome as he snarls, sliding forcibly into you at the same time . . .

"This is the way you should _always_ look, my darling . . .

Thoroughly, harshly strapped,

Made to come until you can no longer recognize or respond to your _own_ name."

He begins to snap his hips, hammering himself powerfully into you as he continues in a feral, uncivilized tone.

"Then fucked so hard you lose your voice while screaming _mine_ . . . "


End file.
